lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Babes
| sTitle = | sSeries = SVU | nSeason = 10 | nEpisode = 6 | sProductionSerialNumber = 10006 | nAirdateYear = 2008 | sAirdateMonth = November | nAirdateDay = 11 | sImage = Stabler_Munch_Babes.jpg | | wsWrittenBy = Daniel Truly | wsTeleplayBy = | wsStoryBy = | wsDirectedBy = David Platt | | nNthProducedInSeries = | nNthReleasedInSeries = | nNthReleasedInAll = | bFeatureLength = | nSerialAirdate = | | wsDate = | cslnStardates = | cslnYears = | | aNextReleasedInAll = | aPrevReleasedInAll = | aNextReleasedInSeries = Wildlife | aPrevReleasedInSeries = Retro | aNextProducedInSeries = | aPrevProducedInSeries = }} and investigate a string of crimes centered around a high school where four girls have decided to get pregnant together. Plot The grisly murder of a homeless man leads detectives to four high school girls with a pregnancy pact. After their pact is revealed, somebody drives the girls' ringleader to an apparent suicide. Summary Josh Galli, a homeless schizophrenic, is horribly castrated and set ablaze. While initially suspecting the work of vigilantes, the squad ultimately discovers the culprit is Alec Bernardi, who thought Galli raped and impregnated his sister Tina. However, she not only confesses the sex was consensual, but she revealed herself to be part of a pact made with her friends. Their leader Fidelia Vidal is also pregnant, forcing Benson and Stabler to find the father. However, as he is arrested, Fidelia apparently commits suicide over threatening emails, which are traced to Peggy Bernardi, mother of Alec and Tina. She is charged with the crime and almost convicted until a remark made by Tina made Stabler and Munch realize Fidelia's ex-boyfriend Max Matarazzo was in the house that night. On interrogation, he confesses killing her over rage of being rejected. Though cleared of the charges, Peggy is again arrested for assaulting Greylek. Tina becomes worried over being alone and pregnant until Stabler brings Josh's father, who offers to help raise his grandson. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * John Cullum as Judge Barry Moredock * David Thornton as Defense Attorney Lionel Granger * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Detective Ryan O'Halloran * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Lieutenant Ruben Morales * Frederick Strother as Judge Siburt (scenes deleted) * Erica Bradshaw as Court Clerk Guest cast * Jesse McCartney as Max Matarazzo * Geoff Wigdor as Donald "Dizzer" Zuccho * Bridget Barkan as Sara * Phillip Ettinger as Alec Bernardi * Jessica Varley as Fidelia Vidal * Ray Abruzzo as Gordon Vidal * Kathrine Narducci as Adrianna Vidal * Michael Badalucco as Tom Galli * Brittany Robertson as Tina Bernardi * Debi Mazar as Peggy Bernardi * James McMenamin as Seth * Charlotte Colavin as Judge Pongracic (voice only) * James Strauss as Bianca's Father * Donna Missal as Bianca * Magdalena Crujeiras as Carlotta * Wesley Broulik as Waiter * Matthew Crosby as Dining Man References *First and True Husband Quotes (watching Munch act like a crazy homeless man) ---- ---- ---- ---- Background information and notes * The name "Fidelia Vidal" is ironic, as it evokes fidelity and life, while the character cheats on her boyfriend and ends up dead. Whether or not this was an intentional irony is unknown. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes